El bebé y el huevo
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Sería posible que Natsu fuera tan inocente como para hacer el embarazo de Lucy una pesadilla?


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **El bebé y el huevo**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Los problemas de Lucy se desataron precisamente esa mañana aparentemente normal, en que su primer acto matutino fue preparar un desayuno para tres.

Natsu se había levantado en los primeros albores del día, desapareciendo hasta casi entrado el medio día. Así, Lucy se contentó con tener a Happy, quien se quedó junto a ella esa mañana a la espera del desayuno, así como la ya no tan inoportuna y repentina visita de Loke a la mesa para comer.

 _«¡Oh, pero es una pena que Lucy, la contratista de espíritus estelares más famosa de este mundo y aquel, haya abandonado ya la soltería! ¡Y pensar que pudiste ser mi flamante y adorable novia!»_ , Sería uno de tantos reclamos al aire que soltaría Leo mientras la rubia se reía ansiosa frente a una sartén que cocinaba animadamente un omelette; en un intento de hacerla abandonar la suerte de angustia que se le había formado en el pecho en su matrimonio y que el espíritu estelar podía detectar con muchísima facilidad.

Los problemas de Lucy se desataron aquel día.

—¡Heya, Lucy!

Cuando Natsu volvió a casa para desayunar.

No explicó el motivo de su temprana ausencia y pronto regreso. Pero todo lo que había en Lucy hasta ese momento se desató; cuando el omelette salió de la sartén y prendió fuego sobre la mecha del fogón. Al captar el pequeño incidente, la rubia saltó hacia atrás gritando el nombre de Natsu, quien se volcó furioso hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros mientras sorbía la nueva y quemada llama de comida que su esposa le ofrecía.

Tenía muy buen sabor, sobraba decir.

Entonces ella se puso pálida y nerviosa al sentirse llena de atención, con tres pares de miradas inquisidoras que exigían saber que sucedía con ella y su súbita distracción. Pero para entonces ella ya no pudo con la tensión y soltó:

—Vamos a tener un bebé, Natsu.

Y entonces hubo más silencio que en un funeral. Natsu le dedicó la mirada más profunda y extraña que le había visto jamás, mientras Happy y Loke se levantaban de la mesa e iban hasta ella, soltando mimos y risas a su alrededor.

—¡Aye! ¡Lucy se pondrá más gorda!

—¡Cállate, estúpido gato!

—¡Oh! ¡Mi preciosa Lucy va a ser madre! —Loke la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza, sacándola del agarre de su marido y sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban. «¡Oh, qué bebé!», pensó Lucy al sentirse mimada por su espíritu estelar antes que por el _dragon slayer_ —. ¡Oh, pero tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada! Su habitación, su ropa, encontrar un nombre-...

—Loke, no creo que sea el momento para-...

—¿Eso es verdad, Lucy? —Hasta ese momento, la maga no le había prestado atención al _Salamander_ hasta que él tuvo el atino de abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa—. ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

Lucy tembló en brazos de su espíritu estelar antes de asentir despacio.

Y fue como si la misma felicidad hubiera pasado frente a los ojos de Natsu.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es genial! —Gritó feliz y emocionado mientras arrebataba de los brazos de Loke a la rubia y la estrechaba en un abrazo como Lucy pocas veces recordaba y ella se relajaba en aquella peculiar y genuina muestra de afecto y felicidad.

* * *

Pero el infierno se había desatado para Lucy.

No hubo _nakama_ que no les felicitara. Todos la abrazaban y felicitaban. Hubo algunas chicas, como Juvia o Levy, que se engentaron con su vientre aun plano añorando al primer retoño que nacía en el gremio después de Asuka.

Y cada vez que eso sucedía, Natsu (que desde la noticia no se había separado de ella en ningún momento), le dedicaba una mirada extraña a ella y luego a su vientre, siempre mudo. Luego notaba que él la observaba y entonces el mago le sonreía, de esa forma encantadora que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Pero no fue lo único anormal que comenzó a pasar en su día diario. Ella comenzó a subir de peso y la barriga cada vez comenzó a sobresalir más y más. Y aunque para el cuarto mes de embarazo, su vientre apenas era una pequeña bolita que podría haber pasado como un ligero aumento de peso; Lucy había desarrollado un cansancio cada vez más prolongado y molesto.

Por eso, cuando llegaba el momento de acomodarse en su cama, soltaba un respiro aliviado y dejaba que el sueño la venciera y la hiciera dormir hasta que se hubiese cansado de hacerlo.

—Oh, pero qué día tan más largo. ¡Estoy agotada! —Anunció Lucy mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se relajaba en su mullido sitio, acostándose finalmente.

Natsu apareció tras la puerta del baño mientras secaba su cabello y se sentaba en su respectivo lado de la cama—. Bueno, no me sorprendería, has cogido algo de peso.

—¡Hey! —Lucy se reincorporó en la cama, observándole ceñuda y cruzada de brazos—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Por si no lo sabías, tener un bebé es una tarea ardua y cansada, Natsu!

—Hablando de eso... —Lucy relajó su postura molesta para dedicarle una mirada curiosa al repentinamente serio y meditabundo _dragon slayer_. Y es que no era por nada, pero la maga de los espíritus estelares había notado que los últimos meses él era más reservado en sus pensamientos relacionados con su embarazo y el bebé.

Algo confundida por su súbito interés por hablar del tema, se mostró comprensiva y dispuesta y con una sonrisa lo motivó—. ¿Sí?

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué es, Natsu?

Él la miro ceñudo unos momentos, meditando a consciencia lo que estaba a punto de soltar; quizás planteándose la idea de si era correcto o no hacerlo, cuando fue demasiado tarde y habló—. ¿Dónde está?

Ella parpadeó confundida unos momentos antes de tratar de elaborar sobre lo que lo angustiaba—. ¿El qué?

—El bebé.

¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Natsu? Es decir, ¡tenían que verla sufrir con sus mareos, sus náuseas, sus antojos, los dolores de espalda, con el cansancio y el peso extra que estaba cargando! Era imposible verla y no saber que estaba embarazadísima de su hijo.

Aún confusa por tan extraña interrogante, habló, insegura y temerosa de lo que escucharía a continuación—. ¿Q-qué quieres decir? —Inquirió ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre, frotando suavemente el área, esperando que Natsu tuviera algún argumento lo suficientemente bueno para explicar lo que acaba de preguntar.

—Sí, quiero saber dónde está el bebé. Todo el tiempo hablas del bebé y todo mundo te cuida y te mima, y eso es genial. Pero en ningún momento he visto su huevo. ¡Ni siquiera yo que voy a ser su papá!

Y entonces Lucy sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, un tic nacía en su ojo derecho, y la mano que acariciaba su vientre se volvió un puño apretado que deseaba estampar contra su cara y romper cada uno de sus dientes.

—¿H-huevo? —Preguntó, muy despacio.

—Claro. Happy nació de un huevo, Igneel nació de un huevo. ¡No recuerdo cuando nací, pero seguramente yo también nací de un huevo! Por eso sé que es natural que nuestro bebé esté en un huevo.

¿Qué clase de lógica tenía ese razonamiento? Su tic en el ojo se acentuó—. Debes estar bromeando. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando?

—Hablo de que si no hay un huevo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que vayamos a ser papás?

Lucy tomó una bocanada de aire en un muy mal intento por tranquilizarse y contener sus deseos de golpearlo antes de preguntar—. ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés, Natsu?

—¡Claro! —Replicó Natsu, ofendido por la pregunta—. De un huevo, ¿O no?

Y entonces los niveles de ira de la rubia maga alcanzaron niveles incontrolables y su mano en un puño tomó fuerza, luego tomó impulso y preparó el golpe que estaba por despachar a su esposo.

—¡Grrrrr! Natsu, ¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

El sonido de un cuerpo saliendo de la cama fue lo primero que resonó en la habitación, donde Natsu cayó lejos de la cama y golpeó su cara con la pared, ahuyentando su somnolencia. Cuando se recompuso, se levantó y dirigió su ira (y su sueño) a su esposa, que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con el puño en alto y la mirada furiosa—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lucy? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

De pronto, Lucy parpadeó, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y las náuseas revolviéndose en su estómago a vertiginosa velocidad. Solo en ese momento fue consciente de que había estado profundamente dormida y entonces sintió que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y lloraba largo y tendido, mientras Natsu se acercaba de regreso a la cama, revoloteando a su alrededor sin saber exactamente qué hacer y sin entender qué había hecho esta ocasión.

—¿L-Lucy?

—¿Fue un sueño?

—¿El qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Otra vez esas náuseas extrañas? Tal vez deberíamos ir con Porlyusica, tal vez ella sepa a qué se deben esas náuseas.

—No, no. Estoy bien. —Lucy se talló los ojos antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama y pararse despacio. Su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas y en sus labios sentía un sabor desagradable que claramente reconocía como las arcadas que volvían por ella.

—¿Estás segura? —Insistió él.

No. No lo estaba. Porque en el instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Lucy tuvo que avanzar tan rápido como pudo al baño y colocarse contra el inodoro, donde finalmente dejó salir todo aquello que se amotinaba en su estómago y no le permitía estar en paz.

Natsu la siguió temeroso al baño, viendo el deplorable estado en que ella se encontraba, angustiado—. Lucy, ¿segura que estás bien?

Entonces ella terminó de vomitar y sin soltar el inodoro, comenzó a llorar, poniendo al _dragon slayer_ en guardia y más nervioso que antes—. ¡Claro que estoy bien idiota! ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—¡Porque eres un idiota!

Él se sintió acongojado mientras ingresaba al baño por ella y se sentaba a su lado en el retrete, para proceder a frotarle suavemente la espalda con intención de reanimarla, sin entender que era lo que había hecho para enfurecerla.

Lucy, por el contrario, pareció meditar unos momentos hasta que sus náuseas se tranquilizaron para que ella pudiera tomar fuerza de alguna parte para hablar.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, Natsu.

Y en blanco se quedó. De pronto, la mente de Natsu hizo eco de las recientes palabras de la maga, haciéndola enrojecer y a él sonreír como un sol, lleno de emoción.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es genial! —Y la abrazó fuerte, haciendo que Lucy abriera los ojos enormes y rompiera el contacto casi de inmediato, para verle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No vas a decir una cosa estúpida como que esperes que empolle un huevo o algo así?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Por supuesto que sé de dónde vienen los bebés, Lucy! —Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente mientras se veían, avergonzados. Entonces una sonrisa enorme y adorablemente infantil nació en los labios del _Salamander_ , que la volvió a abrazar con fuerza sobre el suelo del baño.

Lucy se relajó en sus brazos mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y sentía que finalmente el mareo y las arcadas se desvanecían y se tranquilizaba, lo suficiente incluso para que la somnolencia comenzara a abordarla de nuevo.

Natsu la ayudó a levantarse y luego la alzó en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la cama y que pudiera descansar. Entonces, sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento, echó a correr fuera de la habitación cual niño pequeño, provocándole risillas de auténtica felicidad.

—Enseguida vuelvo. ¡Iré a decirle a Happy que tendrá en un _hermanito_!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Bueno, este oneshot fue mi idea de manejar la supuesta densidad de Natsu (no, no dudo que Natsu sea denso como el pan, pero no creo que sea TAN denso como lo pintan en muchos headcanons que me he topado por ahí xD).

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Los personajes, la situación, todo en general? X3 sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
